The Last One
by secamimom
Summary: Edward and Bella have known each other since grade school. Now they work together. Edward always seems to have the upper hand in situations, which pisses Bella off. This story has a Cocky Edward and a Snarky Bella. AH, Canon-pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the plot to this story.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Today is going to suck. And it is going to suck hard.

How do I know this you might ask me? Well, I got the first clue when I woke up later than usual. No, I didn't oversleep, I just woke up a little later than I like which means that I will have to rush through my morning and I absolutely hate to do that.

Then, while rushing through my shower, I proceed to cut a huge gash in my leg while shaving and get shampoo in my eyes.

No, no wait. That is not even the worst of it. Then, while putting my makeup on, I stab myself in the eye while trying to put mascara on. See if I try that shit again. Usually I forgo all makeup and just apply some lip gloss, but my friend Alice has been trying to get me to do more "girly" things. Like I said before, see if I do that shit again.

And, as I was leaving my apartment I decided to fix me a cup of coffee and grab a bagel to eat on the way. So I am walking down the busy street headed to my office building drinking my cup of coffee when I am slammed into from behind. I stumbled forward and my uneaten bagel goes flying through the air. Yep, there goes breakfast.

So here I stood, right now, in a crowded elevator riding up to the 12th floor where I work for the Seattle Times. My stomach growled loudly and I looked around me to see if anyone could actually hear it. Nope. Everyone remained chatting away on their cell phones, surfing the net on their Blackberries and didn't pay attention to little Bella Swan's growling belly.

The elevator stopped on my floor and I proceeded to push past the people to get out. I stumbled a little bit _yes you will find that I do that a lot_ I and finally got out and straightened out my skirt and proceeded to make my way to the receptionist desk. I walked toward it and I spotted a wonderful site. There, lying on the top, is a huge box of donuts. _Thank God, I won't starve today._

I waved and placed a friendly smile on my face to greet the receptionist and opened up the box of donuts only to find that it is empty. "Dammit," I muttered under my breath. I looked up to find someone staring back at me. He looked at me with a donut in his hand and waved.

"Looks like I got the last one Swan," he said to me. That smug faced, cocky assed, sexy as hell, son of a bitch, stole my donut. Edward Cullen strikes again. Who is Edward Cullen you ask? Well, let me give you a little history about Bella Swan and Edward Cullen.

I have known Edward Cullen since Kindergarten. I have hated Edward Cullen since Kindergarten. Yes, I know I said he was sexy, don't get me wrong. Believe me, he is sexy as hell with his copper colored hair, green eyes, chiseled chest, plump lips……But he is also an arrogant, cocky, self absorbed son of a bitch as well.

I remember walking into my Kindergarten class excited as hell to make new friends. The teacher had us all sit down and told us that we were going to be playing a game called musical chairs. We played happily and laughed.

Finally it was me, Edward, and two other people playing. We marched around the chairs to the tune of Mary Had a Little Lamb and suddenly the music stopped. I turned around and there wasn't a seat available. And there Edward sat. Even at the age of five, sitting there in his Velcro shoes and Transformers t-shirt, he was cocky. He just looked at me and said "Looks like I got the last one, Bella."

And then, in middle school, we had a tryout for a school play. There were only so many parts to go around, so I had practiced and practiced until I knew all the lines I needed. Then the day came when the cast would be posted up on the gym doors.

I made my way over to the crowd and scanned the names. And there, in the last spot, was the name I dreaded to see. And of course, cocky assed as ever, he turns around saying "Looks like I got the last one Swan."

It happened again in High School. The debate team was accepting new members and only had limited spots. I bet you can never guess who got the last one. That's right. Edward Fucking Cullen.

Then, in college, I figured I might could get away from Mr. Cocky. And I did until I was up for an internship here at the paper. Of course, there were limited spots available. I had no idea Edward had even went into journalism.

So I was shocked when he was listed as a candidate that would attend the meeting where the interns would be announced. And once again, in front of a room full of people, he had gotten the last internship available.

And he looked at me and winked. That's right, the asshole winked at me and said his famous parting lines "Looks like I got the last one Swan." I have never wanted to punch a human so much in my life than I had at that moment, and that is saying a lot.

So, since I didn't get the internship, I had to wait 6 months before being hired. And now, Edward and I both work here at the Seattle Times.

And this morning, the bastard stole my donut. Yep, I was right. Today is gonna suck hard.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: So, I have had this idea in my head for a while now. Please leave me a review and let me know if you like it and if I should continue it. I have plans for Cocky Edward and Snarky Bella. LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, own the plot to this story.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. But this has been a busy week. My daughters birthday was Tuesday and then those magazine outtakes of Rob came out on the same day and lets just say, Tuesday, I got nothing done. LOL. Then I got caught all up in the Comic Con craze. Well, anyways, here it is.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I stood there, and narrowed my eyes at him, and watched his sexy ass walk towards his office eating MY donut. Sexy, smug, no good, son of a ….. When he got to the end of the hallway, ready to step through the doorway to his office, he turned toward me and threw me one last smirk. With my free hand, which by the way should have been holding my donut, I shot him the bird and smiled. He laughed loudly and walked in.

I rolled my eyes and made my way to my office. It was nothing fancy but it was mine. My own little space to decorate how I wished. Not that I did. Nope. I only had one photograph of Rose, Alice and myself.

We had all been friends of so long. I met Alice around the same time I met Edward. She is his sister. To be siblings, they are as different as night and day. Alice and I have been pretty much inseparable since meeting. I love her to death. I also love Emmet, Alice and Edward's older brother. He is like the older brother I never had. How I can love two siblings but utterly detest the other one is beyond me. A few years later, Rose and her brother Jasper moved to town. We were all, always together. Until college, that is. We all went our separate ways, but stayed in touch. Most of us did, at least.

When I moved here to Seattle, I was shocked to find that everyone else was here as well. It was as if it were all meant to be. Rose and Emmett were together. They run a local body shop downtown. Alice and Jasper are together too. Jasper owns a bar and Alice owns a little boutique and spa.

I placed my things on my desk and sat down in my nice, comfy chair. When my stomach growled I knew I would need to find something to hold me over until lunch. I opened up my desk drawer scouring for something, anything to eat. "Ha!," I said aloud, holding up a discarded, yet thankfully, unopened pack of crackers. I opened them up and began nibbling at one as I turned on my computer for the day.

"Conference room, people," I heard Mr. Molina say loudly in the hall. Mr. Molina is our editor and he feels the need to have these little pow-wows to get our creative ideas flowing. What the hell ever. I finish my one cracker and make my way to the conference room.

I took a seat towards the back and watched my co-workers file in. Mr. Cocky Ass himself walked in and looked my way. I glared at him and looked the other way. He sat down in the empty seat beside me and looked at me again. I tried to ignore him, but I hated the feeling of someone staring at me, so I looked up at him and said "What?"

"So, you still going to Alice and Jasper's this weekend?," he asked me. I rolled my eyes, because he was obviously just trying to make small talk. Ever since we all got back together, we had spent every Saturday at one of our houses, just hanging out. That's right, I said it. I had to spend time with Edward outside of work. Believe me, if he wasn't Alice's brother, I wouldn't give the sexy asshole the time of day.

"Why did you just ask me such a stupid fucking question? Where else would I be?," I snapped back at him. He looked a little shocked at my sudden outburst. I don't know why, we had been doing this for so long now. Arguing and snapping at each other. I think the only reason we act civil to one another is because of his siblings.

"Jesus Swan," he said, now smirking," don't get your damn panties in a fucking bunch. I was just checking." I didn't get a chance to say anything else to Edward because Mr. Molina chose at that time to grace us with his presence.

"Okay people," he said, as he stood at the front of the conference room, "as you know our events columnist will be out on maternity leave next month. She usually does a write up of Oktoberfest held in Leavenworth, so we are going to need someone else to cover that event. Since it is a music festival, Edward, I have chosen you to cover it." I looked over to Edward and he smiled and nodded to Mr. Molina.

"Bella," Mr. Molina said, "since this is also a food festival, I have chosen you to cover the food aspect of the event." What was that? I looked at him shocked. I looked at Edward and he was smiling, but with a hint of snarkiness that only I could point out.

"What? Why me?" I questioned, but he never answered me. He was already making his way out of the room.

"The paper will handle all the arrangements. All you need to do is ride up there together, visit the festival. Take in the sites, the music, the food. Write it up. Get it back to me ASAP. It's next month, so get ready." And with that he walked out.

Well shit. Now I had to spend a weekend alone with Edward. No siblings to make sure we were civil to each other. Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

After the horrendous start of my day, the rest of it went by without incident. I had stewed all day, however, over the fact that I had to go on a weekend trip with Edward all alone. In all the years that we have known each other we had rarely ever actually been all alone together. Someone, whether it was Alice or Emmett or someone else, was always with us. I had doubts that we would both survive this.

When five o'clock rolled around, I had determined that since it was Friday, I needed a girls night out. Once I made it home and relaxed for a bit, I decided to call Alice. I knew that she loved when we did girls nights, so I was just praying that she had nothing with Jasper already planned.

"Hey Alice. What are you up to tonight?," I asked her, silently praying that it was nothing.

"Nothing much Bella. Jasper has to do some inventory down at the bar, so I was just going to give myself a pedicure and watch a couple of chick flicks. Why, what are you up to?" she asked me.

"Well, my day started off really shitty and I got a bit of news and I was just wanting to see if you and Rose, maybe wanted to have a girls night. We can go over to the bar, and hangout, since Jasper will already be there."

"That sounds like a great idea Bella! It has been too long since we have had a girls night. I will call Rose while you get ready. We will be by in about an hour to pick you up. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. See you then." I hung up the phone and placed it back on the coffee table. I knew that Alice would want to approve of my outfit so I decided to go ahead and take a shower first.

Once I was out of the shower, I dried my hair, curled it into soft waves and pulled it up into a loose pony tail. I only applied a little gloss to my lips, because lets face it, I did not want a repeat of this morning with the whole eye makeup debacle.

By the time I was done with this, there was a knock on my door. I walked to the door, wearing only my towel, and checked the peep hole. It was Alice and Rose.

I opened the door and Alice squealed. Rose, being Rose, rolled her eyes at her.

"Jesus Christ, Alice. You act like you haven't seen me in a month," I said as she hugged me tightly.

"Well, Bella, I am excited to be doing this whole girls night thing again. We haven't done it in forever." I smiled brightly at her and she looked me up and down.

"Bella, why aren't you dressed yet?" she asked me.

"Well Alice," I said to her, smirking a bit, "I figured I could make your day a little bit better and let you dress me."

And, she squealed again and ran into my bedroom. Rose sat down on my couch and relaxed a bit.

"So, " I questioned her, "what is Emmett up to tonight." It was very rare that you see Rose without Emmett or vice versa.

"Oh, he had something to do with Edward. He asked him earlier in the week. So, you saved me from a night of boredom. I should thank you."

We both laughed and continued to catch up on what had happened with each other through out the week.

About ten minutes later, Alice came strutting into the living room and announced that she was done. I was told to go into my bedroom and put everything on that she had placed on my bed. I wasn't shocked. This was typical Alice behavior and I loved her for it.

I walked into my room and looked down at my bed. Laying on the bed, was a short black skirt, a blue sequined halter top that would leave my whole back exposed and a pair of black lace underwear. _Yes, she even chooses the underwear_. And then I noticed the black peep toe stilettos. Oh, for the love of God Alice, I want to have fun tonight, not break my damn neck.

I got dressed, including the shoes, which I admit, I tried to talk Alice out of making me wear. She had not backed down a bit.

We walked out of my apartment and made our way to Jasper's bar. Southern Comfort was not a fancy club by any means. It was also not a run down grubby biker bar either. Jasper liked to keep it comfortable and cool. He had karaoke nights, and had new talent showcases for people trying to break into the business.

We walked into the bar and found ourselves a table near the back of the room. Tonight was one of the new talent showcases. There was supposed to be a band playing that was rumored to be pretty damn good.

"I am gonna go let Jasper know we are out here," Alice said walking towards the back office. I nodded my head and told her okay.

I was taking in the scene around me. There were a few people here but it wasn't overly crowded. That is what I liked about Jasper's bar. I couldn't to go into one of those new clubs, where you could barely even move on the dance floor.

Suddenly I heard Rose scream out and I turned around quickly only to start laughing. There was Emmett, who had grabbed Rose from behind, pulling her into a big hug.

But I thought Emmett had something to do with Edward? If Emmett is here, then that means…. I suddenly felt two hands on the sides of my waist and hot breath on my neck. _Son of a bitch……_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

I turned around to stare into the eyes of none other than Mr. Sex on Legs himself, Edward Cullen. He was wearing a black button up that showed off the chiseled chest hidden underneath. He had on a pair of dark wash jeans that hung low on his waist.

"Why hello, Edward," I said to him, "what are you two doing here anyway? I thought you guys were going to be doing something."

"Well, I found out a few weeks ago that they were going to be having some new band play here tonight so I called and invited Emmett to come along. I was supposed to be doing a review for the paper but little did I know that they cancelled last minute. Not the way to get yourself known around here," he said as he chuckled a little bit.

"No it certainly is not," I told him honestly. I looked over to Rose and Emmett and they had made their way to the dance floor and were practically molesting each other in public. _Girls night out my ass_ I mumbled to myself.

"I'm just gonna go get a drink," I said to Edward, already making my way to the bar. I stepped up to the bar and ordered a rum and coke. I downed that one and immediately ordered another. I walked away from the bar and sipped this one. Sitting down at a nearby table, I took a look at the dance floor. Rose and Emmett were still trying to eat off each others faces. Alice still hadn't come from the back room so there was no telling what she was up to. Edward was no longer standing where I left him, but I found it hard to really care at the moment.

"Would you like to dance," an unfamiliar voice asked me, rather closely to my ear. I turned a little to see the person speaking to me. It was a rather handsome man. He had wavy blonde hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail. He had beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh no. I don't dance," I told him honestly. And I wasn't lying. I could barely walk across a flat surface without falling. There was no way in hell that I was going to attempt dancing in these heels.

"Well, my name is James. Since you don't want to dance, would you at least allow me to get you another drink?'

I looked down at my glass and surprisingly it was empty. I nodded my head towards him and smiled. He took my glass and made his way to the bar.

He came back a few moments later and brought me another rum and coke. I took it from him and thanked him.

"By the way, I didn't catch your name,"

"Oh my gosh, I am sorry. My name is Bella."

"Well Bella," he said taking my hand in his and placing a small kiss on it, "it is a pleasure to meet you."

Evidently the drinks were getting to me because I actually giggled at that line. Any other time I would have been ripping this guy a new one.

We sat there for a few minutes and talked about rather random things from the weather to the latest reality shows. I had finished the drink and James had brought me another. I slowly sipped this one. James was now sitting in the chair beside me. He seemed to be moving closer and closer to me. Suddenly I felt a warm hand gradually making its way up my thigh. I pushed it aside but James kept pushing. He now had a more firm grip on my thigh and I shuddered.

"Ow, James. You're hurting me," I said, rather loudly. Before I knew what was happening James had been forcefully pulled from his chair. I looked up to see Edward standing over him. They were talking in hushed whispers so that I couldn't hear what was being said. James stalked off looking rather ticked. And frankly so was I.

I looked around and now both Rose and Emmett had disappeared and I don't even think Alice ever came out from the back. I called a cab and gathered my things to go outside to wait for it. Once I stepped into the small lobby at the front of the bar, I realized that the bottom had practically fell out. It was pouring down rain outside.

After a few minutes a pair of headlights pulled up to the curb and I made my way into the soaking ass rain. I reached out to grab the door handle but was there was already a hand there. I followed the hand up to its owner. Of course. Edward.

"Fuck off Cullen," I said loudly, the rain trying to drown out my slurring speech. I was looking straight into his eyes.

"Make me Swan," he told me with just as much intensity.

We both removed our hands from the handle of the door and just stood there drenched, in some kind of showdown. If I was lucky, maybe I would be struck by lightning.

We stood there for I don't know how long just staring into each others eyes. The cab had pulled away but neither of us had bothered to move. I kept getting angrier and angrier staring into his green eyes that were full of some emotion that I could not place.

"I said Fuck off Cullen."

"I said Make me Swan."

I looked at him again with his tight black shirt that was now clinging to his body and showing every damn muscle in his chest. His jeans were now sticking to his body and showed what appeared to be a rather large problem in his lower region.

Before I knew it I had leaped into his arms and was kissing the hell out of Edward Cullen. The rain was pouring down around us. He had his hands clasped together underneath my ass holding me up to him. And guess what.

Edward Cullen was kissing me back_._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

What the hell was that noise? I pulled the covers from over my head and the bright morning sun was shining through the blinds right into my eyes. I realized the offending noise was my alarm clock, so I reached over without looking and slammed my hand onto the top of it until it shut up.

I needed to go to the bathroom very badly for some reason so I sat up quickly in the middle of my bed. And yeah, I so shouldn't have done that. My head began to pound horribly and bile rose in my throat. I quickly laid back down and groaned in pain.

I rolled over to my side and faced my bedside table. Sitting there, like some damn manna from heaven, was a glass of water and two pills.

_I wonder how those got there? Did I put them there? I don't think I did last night. Hell, I don't even remember last night. What even happened? I remember calling Alice and seeing if she wanted to go out. And…yes…..we went out. I can remember that much._

I reached out and grabbed the pills and placed them in my mouth quickly, hoping they were some sort of Tylenol or pain reliever. _I don't think someone would break in my home and place cyanide pills or something on my bedside table._

I decided to finally make my way out of bed and get on with my busy Saturday.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a quick shower, I decided that maybe I would feel a little better if I ate something. I put a pot of coffee on and popped some bread into the toaster. As bad as I felt earlier, I didn't really want to tempt the fates with trying to eat something more than that.

I waited for the toast to pop up and began to think again about last night.

_Okay, so what can I actually remember? We, meaning Rose, Alice and I, decided to go out to Jasper's bar. I think I remember Emmett for some reason though. Wasn't it supposed to be a girls night? I remember lots of drinks. _

_Yeah, that is probably why you don't remember too much about last night too._

_Some guy keeps popping up into the picture? John, Jack, James…..yes, that is it. James. More drinks with James. James being to pushy. James grabbing my thigh hard. James suddenly being pulled up to a standing position._

The toast popped up and I pulled the two slices out and placed them on the napkin I had out in front of me on the counter. I pulled a coffee cup from the cabinet and poured myself a cup of coffee.

I took a few quick sips of it and held it in my hands, feeling the warmth of it, and thought back more to last night.

_James standing off to the side talking with someone. Who was that? I remember getting up and leaving at that point I think. _

_But hell, how did I even get home? I don't remember the drive here. I don't remember Alice or someone bringing me._

_Cab. I remember a cab. But I don't actually remember getting into a cab though. I remember seeing the cab pull up. I reached to open the door but stopped for some reason._

_Why had I stopped? What stopped me? Or should I say who stopped me?_

_Think Bella. Think. How the hell did you get home? Who left those pills on your bedside table? Or better yet, who the hell put you in your PJ's, I for one, don't remember doing that myself._

_A hand reached out and stopped me. A very manly hand. Long, graceful looking fingers. I followed said fingers, up the arm of their occupant and came to the face of the person stopping me._

_Edward. Cullen. Now, why was he there?_

_That's right. He was there with Emmett. Something about some music review or something. Okay, he was the one that pulled James up and was talking to him. I left and evidently he followed me out._

_So, why? _

I took another sip from my coffee and continued to rack my brain about last night events. Edward was there. He stopped James. He followed me outside. What wasn't I remembering. I closed my eyes and pictured the events I had remembered so far.

I got to the cab and was stopped by Edward's hand being on the door at the same time. I looked up and we did our usual banter between one another. We stared at each other, trying to intimidate each other and….

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit._

Suddenly, I remembered what the fuck had happened. I placed my coffee cup down on the counter so I wouldn't drop it on the floor, which wouldn't have been to shocking due to the recent events of last night I had just remembered.

I had kissed Edward Cullen and he kissed me back. Did he bring me back here? Did he leave me the pills? And holy shit, had he changed me into my night clothes? Did I do something else with Edward last night?

Honestly, I think if that had happened, I would remember it instantly. I mean come on, we are talking about Cullen here. Mr. Sex Hair himself. I am sure that an encounter with him would not be forgetful.

I shook my head to break myself from my recent line of thinking. I needed to talk to someone about last night. I needed to talk to Edward. And it is Saturday. I would be seeing him today at Alice's. Perfect. Let's just hope I can get a second with him alone. The last thing I need is for everyone to know what the hell happened last night before I even do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later, I pull into Alice and Jasper's driveway and immediately notice his silver Volvo. I suddenly got this really weird feeling in my stomach. I was nervous as hell. How do you even go about approaching this topic with someone.

"_Had a wonderful time last night. Oh and by the way, did we screw each others brains out or not?"_

Somehow, I don't believe that is they way to go.

I walked right into that house. No need for knocking, Alice always told me. We were practically family anyways. I realized everyone must be out on the patio, so I made my way out to the back of the house.

Jasper was at the grill flipping some burgers while Alice stood by his side talking to him. Rose and Emmett were at the table talking to one another quietly.

And there he was. Standing off to the side, taking in the scene around him. He was leaning up against the railing on the patio. He had a beer in his hand and was casually sipping it. He had on a khaki pair of cargo shorts and a dark green polo shirt. His hair was in its usual disarray and being out in the sun today made it look even more of a copper color than usual.

"Hey Bella," Jasper yelled over to me, "there are some beers in the cooler. Help yourself" I nodded to him and made my way to the cooler sitting on the steps.

Why had I never noticed how gorgeous Edward is? Well, I had noticed how hot he was, but why had we never acted on it? Why had we never done anything about it? I really need to talk to him about last night. Find out what he thinks about it all.

I bent over and reached my hand into the cooler fishing around in the ice for a beer. There didn't seem to be any. A pair of feet, donned in some flip flops, suddenly came into view. I looked up and of course, it was Edward. And he had a smirk on his face. What the hell was that for?

"Looks like I got the last one Swan," he said to me. That right there is why we never acted upon how gorgeous he was. Because he was a cocky, arrogant, asshole that only thinks of himself.

I stood up and stormed back into the house. I cannot believe I was actually thinking of how gorgeous he was and wondering why we never did anything.

I paced back and forth in the living room. I was pissed off now and if I didn't cool off I was definitely going to ruin Alice's day and I didn't want to do that.

"Cocky, arrogant, asshole. Even if he is gorgeous as hell," I mumbled to myself.

"You think I am gorgeous?" a voice said to me from the doorway. I turned around and glared at him.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," I told him as I sat down on the couch. He came over and sat beside me and handed me a beer.

"Sorry about that back there. I was just joking around. Didn't mean to piss you off."

I took the beer from him and took a gulp.

"Really, it's okay. I am just a little stressed about last night. I got really drunk and I don't really remember a thing that happened. Last thing I remember is standing in front of the cab outside…."

I trailed off my sentence and looked over to him. He was running his hand through his hair, which I had learned through the years was a nervous habit of his.

"So, that is the last thing you remember?" he asked me.

I nodded my head and mumbled "and I might remember a kiss."

He looked at me and smiled. "Look Swan, I am going to be honest. That kiss was hot as hell. But lets be serious. I don't think we should jump into anything right now. How about we work on being friends first. We really need to get a handle on that relationship first off. I mean, we do have a long weekend trip coming in the next few weeks, and I really don't want to go to jail for murdering you due to aggravation."

We both laughed. "I think that sounds like a great idea. But I do have one question. What happened last night after the kiss?"

He chuckled. "Well, after one of the hottest kisses of my life, you then proceeded to try and rape me out on the sidewalk in front of the bar."

I lowered my head and blushed furiously. He placed a hand on my knee and I looked back up at him and he continued.

"We got another cab and continued to make out in the back. When we pulled up to your apartment you were almost completely passed out though. I had to carry you upstairs. Once I got there, I knew that you wouldn't want to sleep in your clothing but I knew that I shouldn't be the one changing you. So I called Alice and she came over and handled it."

I breathed in deeply and thanked God for that little tidbit of information.

"So, we didn't do anything else last night? Just some making out and me groping you. We didn't like screw each others brains out or anything?" I asked him one more time, just to be sure.

He smirked at me and leaned over to whisper in my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. He stuck his tongue out and ran it along my earlobe. My underwear was immediately soaked through.

"Swan, when I do fuck you, trust me, you won't forget it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

The past few weeks have gone amazingly well. Edward and I are getting along pretty good. We are still witty with each other but we no longer glare in hatred at the other the minute they walk into the room.

Yeah, we have progressed far from that. Now, we kind of lustfully glare at each other. Ever since he whispered those damn words in my ear at Alice's, I have been tempted to drag the man into the nearest supply closet and have my way with him.

And I really don't think he would mind. He has been giving me some fucking hot signals lately. It all started that Monday after Alice's.

_Sitting in the main conference room, I had all my materials spread out around me. I was working on a piece that had to be done by that afternoon. I had pictures of all different types of foods and some captions. I just couldn't figure out how I wanted them to be placed._

_When I had them all set up on the mock board, I decided I needed another set of eyes to look at it. _

"_Edward," I called, as I stuck my head out of the door, " do you think you can come here and take a look at this for me?"_

_After a minute or so, he casually strode in. I had already taken a seat back down in front of the table. _

"_What can I do for you Bella?" he asked in a voice that was way to sexy for this conversation. He placed his hands on either side of the table in front of me and leaned down. I could feel his breath on the side of my neck._

_I swallowed rather loudly. _

"_Do you think you can take a look at this and tell me how it looks? I have just been staring at it all morning and I needed a fresh set of eyes."_

_He inhaled deeply and turned his head slightly toward my ear._

"_I think it looks delicious Bella. And I am not just talking about the mock up." And he placed a gentle kiss on the side of my neck._

Yeah. Now tell me, how could you not want to drag a sexy as fuck man into a supply closet after he says stuff like that to you.

And don't even get me started on yesterday's incident.

_I was standing in front of the copy machine waiting for the damned thing to spit out what I wanted. I had already wasted 5 minutes of my day dealing with this piece of shit and now it looked as if I was going to need to call someone to repair it. _

_Frustrated as hell, I kicked it and growled "Stupid piece of shit. High dollar load of crap." I kicked it again just for the sake of it but stopped when I felt two hands on my hips._

_I also felt a very prominent member being pressed against my ass. I felt him lean down to once again whisper something in my ear._

"_Bella, if you want to get rough with something, for God's sake, let if fucking be me." And he pulled me further into him once again feeling his very prominent erection._

_I turned around quickly and grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled his face forcefully to mine. God, Edward was one hell of a kisser. He moaned in my mouth and that only pushed me further. I pulled his hair a little harder and his hands roamed around and cupped my ass. He lifted me off the floor and placed me, not so gently, on the before mentioned piece of crap and never stopped his assault on my mouth. _

_I took my hands from his hair and made my way to the front of his shirt and loosened his tie. I started to undo the first button when the machine started spitting out papers everywhere. _

Yep, that's right. Cock-blocked by a fucking copy machine. Let's just say, after that little session, Bella had to go home and take care of some business on her own.

But today I had a plan. We are leaving next week to go on our trip so we needed to finalize our plans. I was going to ask Edward to come over tonight to my place so that we can go over said plans. And maybe handle some other long awaited business.

I got up from my desk and walked casually over to Edward's office. I knocked lightly on the door and was greeted by his usual "It's open."

I pushed the door open and he looked up at me. _God, could he be anymore gorgeous?_ He smiled that crooked smirk at me and told me to have a seat.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my place tonight?" I asked him. He looked at me, a little shocked. We had yet to actually go out on a date or anything so me asking him to come over to my place was probably a little shocking. We were still working on the whole friendship thing. Although, we might end up calling it a friends with benefits thing if we kept going the rate we were.

"I mean, we have to finalize our plans for the festival for next week so I figured we could just do it then. Unless you would rather not. If so, that is fine. You know, whatever." God, I was rambling. I am a nervous rambler.

"Bella," he said, standing up from his chair and walking over to me. He reached out a hand to me and I took it and stood up.

"That sounds fine with me. Do you want me to bring anything? I can get us some Chinese food or something to eat while we work on it."

"That sounds great. Just come by around seven. Is that okay?"

He nodded and once again leaned very close to me to whisper into my ear.

"I sincerely hope that you don't think that all we will be doing is work tonight Bella. Although, I would like to show you some plans of my own I have for our weekend getaway." And instead of licking my ear this time….he took it between his teeth and bit down lightly.

**A/N: So, you guys really liked the whole licking of the ear last chapter huh? Bunch of h00rs. LOL. How about leaving me a little review and letting me know how you liked this.**

**Also, some stories that are pwning me right now...**

**The Screamers by KiyaRaven**

**Emancipation Proclamation by kharizzmatik**

**Not Like This (only on twilighted) by pomme_de_terre**

**I Get Off by Britpacksuccubus**

**Making the Cut by ShearEnvy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: I dedicate a little snippet of this chapter to Kassiah. I shall call him Juiceward. Don't be surprised if you find that this Edward likes to drink OJ.... alot. I blame her. She got me hooked. LOL**

Once five o'clock hit, I rushed home. Because lets face it, I really needed a panty change after that little meeting with Edward.

I quickly showered and shaved all the necessary areas and put on my sexiest pair of panties and the matching bra. I mean, he said we were doing more than work tonight so I needed to look my best. And believe me, I was gonna be well prepared.

I put on a short flowing skirt and a top that accented my barely there cleavage. I decided to forego shoes since we would be staying in.

By the time I had done all this, there was a light knock on my door. I looked at the clock and it was exactly seven o'clock. _I must say, the man is nothing but punctual._

I opened the door and might have let out a little moan.

Edward must have decided to go home and change as well. He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a light blue button up. The buttons on the sleeves were undone and it was rolled up to his elbows. The first three or so buttons were also undone, showing a bit of chest. _Yes, I might have looked._

I must have spaced out because the next thing I heard was a low chuckle and then a moan from him as well. I stepped aside and allowed him to enter.

We walked into the kitchen and he placed the bag, which I am assuming had Chinese food in it, on the table. He then walked over to me and pulled me to him, crashing his lips to mine. And my God, can this man kiss. Yes, I know I have said it before, but it's true.

When I finally needed some air, he brought his lips to my ear and said, "You, my dear, look entirely too fuckable."

He pulled away from me and begin to pull the food from the bags. I walked over to the cabinet and pulled some plates out and placed them on the table.

"I got some Chicken Lo Mein because that is what you always get when we are over at Alice's. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I walked over to the fridge and looked inside. _Shit._

"I am so sorry. I forgot that I have absolutely nothing to drink. It's either water or OJ."

"Orange Juice is fine with me. Can never have too much Vitamin C," he said smiling widely at me.

I poured him a glass and he took it from my hands and immediately began to chug it. Once that glass was downed, he placed it back on the counter in front of me and licked his lips.

"More please," he said, all the while smirking at me.

I winked at him and said, "Yes, sir."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once we had eaten and I had done the few dishes that we had managed to dirty, we both settled down on the couch in front of my laptop. I had already bookmarked a few sites that I wanted Edward to take a look at. The first being a bed and breakfast I figured we could stay at.

I pulled up the website for the All Seasons River Inn and looked to Edward. He was staring at me.

"I figured this would be a nice place to stay. We can get two rooms. This would be the closest one to the festivities. I figured it would be nice, since the paper is footing the bill."

He chuckled and said, "That's fine."

I nodded my head and went ahead and made reservations on-line. I then pulled up the site for the Oktoberfest schedule and went over a few things that I would like for us to do and Edward agreed with everything I said. Even though we had stopped our bickering, this was completely unusual for him to totally agree with everything I was saying.

"Edward, are you even paying attention to what I am saying?"

"Yes. I trust you Bella. Whatever you want to do is fine with me." He took the laptop from my lap and placed it on the coffee table in front of us.

"What are you doing? I thought we needed to discuss our plans for the trip."

He said nothing but turned to face me on the couch. He placed both hands on either side of my face and pulled me into a very passionate kiss. I moaned into his mouth and my hands immediately went to their favorite spot....the hair.

He broke away from the kiss and began to trail we opened mouth kisses along my neck.

"We are finished with your plans tonight Bella. I told you I wanted to show you some of my plans." He continued to nibble and lick across my collar bones. I moaned and tugged at his hair pulling him closer to me. Still not getting close enough, I moved one leg to the other side of him and completely straddled him.

He then began to moan as I rocked my self into him, feeling his obvious arousal. He pulled me into another kiss and began to tilt his pelvis into mine in rhythm. I lowered my hands from his hair and went to the buttons of his shirt. I broke free from the kiss and looked into his eyes to make sure what I was about to do was okay with him. He nodded slightly and I began to unbutton his shirt. His hands roamed freely from my back down to my ass.

I pulled his shirt from him and flung it across the room. I placed wet, open mouthed kisses all along the newly exposed skin of Edward's chest. He moaned and threw his head back, relaxing it on the couch. When I bit down lightly on one of his nipples he let out a low growl and his head shot up quickly.

He looked into my eyes and ran his fingers ever so slightly along the bare skin that was showing on my stomach where my shirt had ridden up. He was asking permission just as I had. I nodded my head and he pulled my shirt from me and discarded it on the floor, followed immediately by the bra.

His hands immediately went up and caressed both breasts, kneading gently. I moaned at the feeling and laid my head back, looking toward the ceiling. He leaned forward and gently flicked one of my nipples with his tongue. He took my nipple into his mouth and continued massaging the other breast. I was still rocking my pelvis into his as he switched to the other nipple.

He slid and hand around my back and slid my skirt up so that it was now around my hips. He pulled his hand back around front of us and placed it between us. He ran fingers along the outside of my panties, which were now completely soaked.

"God Bella, you are so fucking wet. Tell me, did I do this to you? Did I make you this fucking wet?"

"Yes, Edward. Yes! Only you." I continued to moan and grind into him.

He pushed my panties aside and ran two fingers along my swollen clit and kissed along my stomach. God, this man has the most talented hands in the world.

"So fucking wet," he said and pushed those two fingers inside me.

"Oh God, Edward! Yes! That feels so good." He continued to pump his fingers in and out of me while I grinded into them. He held one hand on the small of my back to prevent me from falling backwards.

"Please Edward, please don't fucking stop. Please. I am so close."

"Come on Bella. I want to feel you come on my fingers." He then began to rub my clit with his thumb in tight circles.

"Come for me Bella. Come now," he growled at me. And I came completely undone. I might have shouted his name. Fuck if I know. I think I might have blacked out for a minute too.

After who knows how long, I finally got my senses back to me and looked down at Edward. He was smirking at me, very proud of himself, obviously. I got off of his lap and lowered myself down to my knees in front of him. My hands went to the button on his jeans but he stopped me.

"What? I just wanna make you feel good too." He bent down and kissed me gently.

"I know you do baby. But I don't want to rush this. I mean, we barely have the friends thing down pat. I just don't want to fuck up something that has the potential to be really great."

I stood up and walked over and found my shirt and pulled it on. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He placed a kiss on my neck and then spun me around to face him.

He looked me in the eyes and asked, "You understand where I am coming from don't you?"

I nodded my head and smiled at him. He pulled me into his chest and hugged me.

"Good. Because like I said before, this thing between us has the potential to be the best thing that has ever happened for both of us. I don't want to fuck that up. I don't want to fuck us up. I do however, want to fuck you. Just not tonight. Not yet. But soon. Very soon."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Before Edward left last night we continued our little make-out session on the couch. By the time he did leave, I was practically begging him to just fuck me. I understood his reasoning for not, but the things that man could do with his hands was driving me crazy. And add on top of that the things he was saying to me and I was a horny little minx.

After he left, I had to take care of my personal "problem" in the shower. It wasn't as good as Edward, but it worked in a pinch. And after the activities from earlier, I was able to have a good visual to make it even better.

I woke up this morning and decided to get some donuts for the office. I even grabbed Edward a bottle of Orange Juice, seeing how he liked it so good the night before. Pulp-free, of course.

I made my way down the street smiling at everyone that passed by. I wouldn't be surprised if I broke out and sang a show tune and did a little dance to go along with it.

Yes, I was that happy. I don't remember a time when I was this happy. I really don't know what Edward and I are classified as right now, but after his little speech last night, it is safe to assume that he wants to be with me just as much as I want to be with him.

I walked into the elevator and hummed along with the music that usually bored me to tears. I walked out and smiled at the receptionist and offered her a donut. She gladly took one and I made my way to the break room to put the others there for all my other co-workers.

I pushed the door open and immediately wanted to back my way out. A red haired woman had someone pushed onto the little table in the middle of the floor and was standing in between his legs.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry. I was just bringing in some donuts for everyone. I will just sit these here on the counter and be out of your way." I turned and sat the donuts down on the counter and when I turned back around the red head had moved out of the way so I could see the man she was devouring.

"What the Fuck?" I gasped. There Edward sat on the table, wide eyed and obviously shocked. I turned around and walked quickly out of the room. I made it to my office, shut the door and sat down at my desk. I was pissed. I wanted to punch something.

I could hear the faint calls of "Bella" outside my office door. Suddenly the door slung open and Edward was standing there. I still had the OJ in my hand so I did the obvious thing. I flung it towards him.

Edward ducked just in time and the bottle splattered on the office door.

"Jesus Christ, Swan," he began, "I just wanted to talk to you. That wasn't..."

He hadn't shut up yet, so I picked up my tape dispenser and flung it at him as well. I missed again. It hit the door with a loud thud.

"That wasn't what it looked like back there. She just.."

He still wasn't fucking shutting up. I picked up my stapler, threw it and hit my mark. It hit him right in the head.

"Jesus Fucking Christ Swan! I am just trying to talk to you. What the fuck? Would you just give me a minute to talk to you?"

I could practically feel the steam escaping from my ears. I was pissed the hell off and he wanted to talk. If he wanted us to talk, then dammit, I am going to talk.

"You know what? I really don't want to hear anything you have to say right now. Evidently, what you said last night was just a bunch of bull shit. Because obviously you didn't mean it if I walked in here this morning and you were practically seconds away from having your face sucked off by some red headed whore. I don't have time for this shit Edward. I am not going to throw anything else at you right now. I have moved through the anger stage and I am just hurt now Edward. I really don't want to talk to you right now. Please leave. I need some space. I just need to think."

He looked torn. He dropped his head and turned around and walked out the door. I laid my head down on my desk and then began to bang it over and over on the hard wood. How could I have been so stupid? I have known Edward for so long. Why did I even think that he would change? He has always been a womanizer of sorts. What on Earth made me think that he would change for me? I had been stupid. I let myself get too close, way too fucking soon, and I got hurt. Well, no more.

After work, I went immediately home. I rushed out of the office even faster than I had the day before. I did not feel like running into Edward or anyone else.

I got into the shower and washed the horrible day off of me. I put on some comfortable yoga pants and a tank top and made myself a sandwich. I sat down on the couch to eat and turned on the television. I wasn't really watching it. I just needed the background noise. I didn't want to think anymore. I was afraid if I really thought about what happened today, I would break down. I really didn't want to do that.

I got up and placed my plate into the sink. As I was walking back into the living room, the phone rang for the first time all evening. I looked at the caller ID and immediately recognized the number. It was Edward. I couldn't answer it. I know that we needed to talk, but I just couldn't. Not yet. I was still hurt and angry and I really didn't want to say anything in the heat of the moment that I didn't mean. When the answering machine picked up he didn't leave a message. But that doesn't mean that he didn't try back.

The calls continued to come every five minutes or so. After about the tenth call, Edward must have realized that I wasn't going to answer. He had decided to leave a message.

"Bella, it's me, Edward. But you obviously knew that since you aren't picking up and I am pretty sure that you are home by now. I really didn't want to do this over a machine, but I really need to tell you what you walked in on this morning. The woman was Victoria. She has been a guest columnist at the paper since I was an intern there. We had hooked up a few times on her previous visits and she pretty much assumed that it was going to happen this time too. Before you walked in, she had cornered me and pushed me onto the table. I was trying to get her to stop. Trying to tell her that I was.....trying to tell her about you but then you walked in. God Bella, the look on your face. I am so sorry for that."

As he spoke, I walked over to the table with the phone on it. I slid my body down the wall and just sat on the floor, listening to him as he spoke. The tears flowed freely as his voice filtered through the room.

"I said last night that I didn't want to fuck this up because it could be something really great for us. I meant that. I still think that it could be really great. That is, if you do. I know you said you needed your space, but I really wanted to make sure that I told you what you walked in on. So, I guess that is it. I'm sorry. So fucking sorry. "

I was a bawling mess now on the floor of my apartment. He still hadn't hung up the phone though. I could hear his heavy breathing on the other end. But then he whispered something very quietly.

"Sweet dreams, Baby."

And I began to sob once again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: I am sorry this chapter has taken a little longer to get out. I had a terrible case of "I just wanna read and don't wanna write." And then, this site decided to be all screwy so....Please forgive me.**

**Also want to thank the ladies of The Fictionator Blog. I was a part of their Teaser Monday and I noticed that I have gotten some new readers from that. So Thank You Ladies!**

Last night I couldn't sleep. After Edward left his message, I listened to it countless times. Each and every time, I let the tears stream down my face. Yes, I was hurt by what he had done, but I knew deep down that I would forgive him. First, I needed time to cope with that. Usually, I wasn't one to forgive easily. But something about Edward, the way I felt about him, I couldn't explain. I felt something so different with him than I had with any other person. And that fact, I admit, scared the hell out of me.

I decided this morning to write Edward a letter to let him know that I appreciated the fact that he respected my wishes and would give me some space. I also wanted to let him know that I would still be going on the trip for work this weekend and that I planned on driving myself instead of riding with him like we had planned before. I just didn't think us spending hours alone together in a car would be a great idea right now.

I walked down the hall and looked around to make sure no one had arrived yet. Since I hadn't slept much last night, I decided to come in early to make sure that I could leave the letter with no interference. I placed the note on Edward's desk under his crystal mountain lion paper weight in the center of his desk. I wanted to make sure that he knew I did get the message and hoped that he would understand.

Once Edward walked into his office around fifteen minutes later, I was chomping at the bit wondering what he was thinking. I was on the computer trying to edit an article that I had been working on when I got an email alert.

I opened it up and saw that it was from Edward. I took a deep breath and began to read it.

_Bella-_

_I want to thank you for letting me know you got my message. I was a little afraid that I had been speaking to some old lady or something since you didn't answer. But I understand. I will give you the space you need Bella, for as long as you need. _

_I just want to take this chance to apologize again. I meant every word I said in my message last night. _

_I understand about the driving separate to the festival. It might be better if we don't spend too much time together too soon. Wouldn't want you killing me just yet. I plan on leaving first thing tomorrow morning, so I will see you there._

_Edward_

I was so glad that he understood. I knew that I would immediately forgive him, but he didn't need to know that. I sent him a message letting him know that I would also be leaving tomorrow morning and went on with my day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was up bright and early the next morning ready to get a start on this weekend. I decided to leave a lot earlier than Edward and I planned on together because I really wanted to get to the festival first to see what it had to offer. I knew Edward and I would have to spend a lot of our time together, so I wanted to plan as many things as I could to do so we wouldn't have too much "down time". We needed to discuss "us" but I wasn't exactly sure how to go about doing that.

I packed my bags and loaded them into my car. I selected the On the Go play list on my iPod and started the journey. After about an hour on the road, I decided to pull in for gas at this little country store off the main road.

I filled up my car and got a couple of snacks and made my way back to the car. I was making good time, and was sure I would arrive before Edward. I sat back down in my seat and turned the key.

And nothing happened. I tried again. And once again, nothing happened.

_Shit. Shit. Shit_.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Four hours later, I was exhausted and pissed. I finally pulled into the bed and breakfast and made my way up to the desk. The place was quite busy and I assumed it was because of the festival. I was thankful that I had made my reservations early.

"Hello. My name is Bella Swan. I have a reservation for the weekend.," I told the lady behind the desk. She began entering the information I had given her and shook her head slightly.

_Uh oh. What does that mean?_

"I am sorry Miss. I have no Bella Swan entered into our system. Are you sure this is the right place? I mean, there are other bed and breakfasts here in town. Maybe one of those is where you made your request."

"No, no. This is the place. I know that for a fact," I told her calmly. Although deep down inside I was fuming. I did not need this after the morning I had.

"Could you please check again," I asked her nicely, "check under Isabella Swan this time."

She began typing away again and was still shaking that damn head of hers. The mood I am in I could shake that damn head of hers until her head came off and rolled across the polished wooden floors of this fucking place.

"I'm sorry Miss. No record of a Miss Swan in our system."

"Okay then. I guess I need to get a room please," I said, while getting my credit card out of my wallet.

"I'm sorry. We are completely booked due to the festival. As a matter of fact, I think every room in town is booked." I said a quiet thank you and she walked away. I just stood at the counter and tried to figure out what the hell I was going to do.

I felt someone come up and stand beside me. _This was not the best time for some damn pervert to be hitting on me. He was likely to get his junk punched._

I looked up and saw Edward standing there. He twirled a room key around his finger and smirked. _Son of a bitch was not going to pull this shit today. I do not want to be mad at him, but I swear to God if he says it....._

"Looks like I got the last one Swan," he says, grinning widely.

I expected myself to slap the hell out of him or at least scream. But no. You wanna know what I did? I broke down. I fucking broke down crying and ran out onto the porch of the bed and breakfast.

I plopped myself down on the steps of the place and just sobbed into my hands. I felt when he came up and sat down beside me. He started rubbing my back soothingly.

"Shit Bella. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I just noticed that you didn't have a room and I was trying to offer to let you stay with me."

I looked up at him and he looked very worried. I wiped my face with the sleeve of my shirt and sucked it up.

"I know Edward. It's not your fault. I have just had the morning from hell and you just did that shit at the wrong time."

"What happened? Why did you have such a horrible morning?" He was probably going to laugh his ass off at this whole story.

"I left extra early this morning because I wanted to get up here and plan out what we could do. So I stopped in at this gas station and went to start my car again and the fucker wouldn't crank. I had to sit at this little crappy country store and wait for hours while this mechanic fixed it. The whole time being hit on by his son, who let me say, was extremely ridiculous. The kid had to have still been in high school."

I had started to smile and even laugh about the whole situation now. Just being around Edward made my day a lot better. Edward was laughing too.

"I am sorry your day sucked Bella. Mine wasn't all that great either. It's a long ride up here when you are all alone," he said, nudging my shoulder with his.

"Yeah, it is. So, about this whole room sharing thing. How are we gonna do this?"

He looked nervous. "Bella, if you want, you can take the room. I can sleep in my car or something. I just don't want to push you into spending time with me if you aren't ready to yet."

He kept blabbering on and I was only able to shut him up by placing my hand completely over his mouth.

"Edward, I have thought about it. I mean, I had a couple of hours today with nothing much else to do except think. I really would like to give us another try, if that is okay with you."

He reached over and hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear, "That is definitely okay with me. I wouldn't want it any other way."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Pimping time.....these are some stories that I am loving right now.**

**The Screamers by KiyaRaven**

**Emancipation Proclamation by kharizzmatik**

**Good Fortune by RobotMoose**

**3, 2, 1 by heather dawn**

**Age of Consent: My Summer as a Legal Intern by mylittlesecret84**

**Failure to Thrive by Julesnerd**

**I Get Off by Britpacksuccubus**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

After we talked for a while last night, out on the porch of the bed and breakfast, Edward and I had decided that we were both grown ups. We could handle spending two nights together in a room with nothing major happening.

Besides, after the long drive up here, we were both exhausted. After we showered, we both donned the fluffy white robes and lounged on the bed, eating the sinful desserts provided to us. Evidently, they assumed everyone who had booked the River View suite were Honeymooners.

Edward and I both relaxed on the King sized bed and talked about everything. We had decided that we had both made mistakes. He shouldn't have been alone with the red headed bitch and I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Although, who wouldn't have with what I walked in on?

We decided to take things as they come. If we wanted to kiss, we would kiss. If we wanted to go out, we would go out We were going to take the natural progression of things. We wouldn't rush it, but we also wouldn't hold it off.

After a while of talking, Edward and I must have both fallen asleep, because when I woke up this morning we were in the exact same position we had been in while we were talking. I had my head lying on his chest and one leg draped over his. He had his arm wrapped around me, holding me tightly to him. Neither of us had moved all night.

I began to run my fingers along the exposed area of his chest left by the loosely tied bathrobe. He began to stir and moan quietly. I decided to be a little brave. I ran my tongue along the exposed skin of his chest and he tightened his arms around me, now fully awake.

"Bella, I swear to God," he said, huskily, "if you want to leave this room at all this weekend, you will stop what you are doing right now."

I smiled to myself, but looked up to Edward and frowned saying, "Oh, okay. If you really don't want me to do it, I will stop." I knew I had him right where I wanted him. He didn't want me to stop, but he was right. If we were going to do the research for our articles, I needed to stop.

"Oh, believe me Bella, I do not want you to stop. But if you don't, I will have you holed up in this room doing wonderful things to you and with you all weekend and we won't have any research done for our article. And if we do that, we will both be fired. Then we will both be without a job, and we can't have that now can we?"

I shook my head and reached up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. I got off the bed and grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom to get dressed. I walked back out and noticed that Edward had gotten dressed while I was in the bathroom.

We made our way downstairs and quickly ate some of the complimentary breakfast provided by the staff. Making our way to the downtown area, Edward and I started to look around at the dressed up guests of the festival. Edward and I certainly looked out of place. We carried on and started our day of fun.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Edward and I had never laughed so hard in our lives. Of course, the numerous pints we had drunk had not helped our cause. We had figured out, that evidently, Mr. Molina had sent us here as our punishment for being such bad employees. This festival was just not our thing. The singers were very talented in the genre, but were horrid to our taste of music. Edward had taken some notes, but had his work cut out for him with his article. Thank God, the food had been a little better. We ate our share of ribs and slaw and other foods that we saw. I was going to be able to handle my part easily.

We were now headed back to our room, laughing the whole way. I hopped in the shower first, while Edward waited in the room. We had shared a few kisses today, but nothing, I thought, that warranted us showering together just yet.

I dressed in my cami and pajama pants and made my way out of the bathroom. I took my towel with me and was drying my hair as I told Edward the shower was all his. He placed a gentle kiss on my lips and shut the bathroom door behind him.

After about fifteen minutes, I heard the bathroom door slowly open. I looked over and saw Edward's head sticking out.

"Hey Bella, baby, could you get me a towel. There aren't any more in here."

"Sure thing." I looked around the room and saw that there were no more towels. The only one there was, was the one I was currently using to dry my hair. And evil grin spread across my face. I gently tapped on the bathroom door and Edward stuck his head back out.

"I'm sorry, Cullen. Looks like I got the last one," I said, holding the towel on my finger. I turned around and made my way back to the mirror, grinning mischievously. He was going to kill me, but it was so worth it. I heard the bathroom door shut, but then moments later, it opened again.

"That's quite okay, Swan. I prefer to air dry anyway."

I quickly turned around and was met with God's perfection. Standing there, in his full unclothed glory, was Edward. He was all kinds of wet from the shower and oh how I wanted to lick every one of those water droplets off his chiseled chest. I had no idea how long I had been staring, because Edward was now right in front of me. Still naked.

"See something you like Swan?"

I didn't even speak. I just attacked. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with all my might. My hands unwrapped from around his neck and rubbed across his muscular back, feeling each and every ripple of his toned perfection.

He reached his hands under my top and rubbed along my exposed skin. I broke away from the kiss and he pulled my top from my body. He placed open mouth kisses all along my neck and made his way down to my breasts. I gasped as he took one of my nipples into his mouth and gently bit down. I placed my hands in his hair and pulled him back up to my mouth. I kissed him passionately as he walked us backwards to the bed. I fell to the bed when the back of my knees hit the edge of the mattress. He put one knee beside me on the bed and placed his hands at the waist of my pants. He looked into my eyes, as if asking permission and I nodded to him, telling him it was okay.

He pulled my pants down, bringing my panties along with them. He tossed them behind them and brought his attention back to my now, fully naked body. He placed sweet kisses from my ankle up to upper thigh, ignoring the spot where I truly wanted his mouth. He placed that leg down and went for the other one. He repeated the process on the other leg, ignoring the spot again. I must have groaned out loud because he looked at me smirking.

"Patience Baby, patience," was all he said. He kissed the exposed skin of my stomach and I moaned at the sensation. He got lower and lower until I could feel his warm breath along my, now soaking wet, center. He stuck his tongue out and placed one long, slow lick along my center, never taking his eyes away from mine. My head dropped back and I moaned loudly. He continued licking and nibbling at my clit and just when I thought I couldn't handle it anymore, he inserted two fingers into me and started pumping in rhythm with his mouth.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God." I placed my hands in his hair and kept him there where I wanted him.

"Please don't stop. Edward, don't fucking stop." At those words, he bit down on my clit and I fell apart. I moaned in ecstasy as I came down from my high. He placed kissed all along my body as he made his way back up to my mouth. He kissed me and I tasted myself on his tongue. He was now in between my legs and I felt his cock brush my clit and I moaned again at the feeling on the now sensitive area. He bent down and whispered in my ear.

"I really want to fuck you right now Bella. I am so ready. But I swear to God, if you tell me to stop, I will. But please, I am fucking begging you. Don't make me stop. Please, don't make me stop."

With every word, he was rubbing his cock along my wet folds. I grabbed his head and pulled his ear down to my lips.

"Edward, I am begging you to please not stop. Please, fuck me. Fuck me now." After hearing that, Edward pushed into me fully. We both moaned at the contact and I swear I almost came right then. He began to rock his hips setting a rhythm that evidently was much too slow for me.

"I said fuck me Edward. We have plenty of time for slow and gentle, but right now I want you to fuck me."

"As you wish," he said and threw both my ankles over his shoulders and rammed back into me. He was hitting spots I am not sure have ever been hit on my body before. We were both moaning and panting and rocking together.

"Damn Baby, I am so close. I need you to come for me. Come with me. Please, baby. Let me feel you." He reached his hand down to where we were joined and pinched my clit hard and I fell apart for Edward again. He rammed into me a final time and fell off the edge right behind me. He let his body fall to mine on the bed and we both panted as we came down from our highs.

He rolled over onto his back and pulled me to him, laying my head on his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed me gently on the head. We both were out in a matter of minutes.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I awoke to kisses being placed all along my chest. I opened my eyes and smiled widely at Edward. He grinned just as widely and kissed me on my lips.

"I am so sorry I fell asleep without telling you, but last night was wonderful Bella. I was so afraid that I had ruined everything between us but you let me have another chance and for that, I am eternally grateful." He kissed me again, more passionately this time. He rolled me over onto my back and rested himself between my legs. I looked at him questioningly and he bent down and whispered into my ear.

"You said there would be more time for slow and gentle. Well right now, that is what I want. Slow and gentle." And he filled me completely again.

**A/N: No, I did not mention any form of birth control. Bella is on the shot, pill whatever you want to believe in your mind. So please, no questions about babies and stuff. 'kay? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Sorry this one took a little longer. I got another story idea in my head and my brain wouldn't let me work on this one until I got that one started. So.....without further ado.....**

After a little while of slow and gentle, Edward and I finally got dressed and went on with our day. We checked out more food rather than music today. We walked around most of the morning holding hands and kissing each other sweetly every few steps we took. I am sure to the outside world, we looked like a pair of crazy love sick fools. But neither of us cared about the odd looks we got. I think it was safe to say that neither of us had felt this way about someone else. It was all so new to us. We were learning as we go.

While we ate lunch, Edward told me that he decided to head back home a little earlier. He had some stuff that he had to handle before heading back to work on Monday. He told me that since we drove up separately, I could check out some more sites for the article and maybe get a chance to use the hot tub in the room before checkout. And I fully intended to do just that.

After pack up all of our luggage, he gave me one last passionate kiss and was on his way back home. I told him to be careful and I would see him soon. I was so glad that we had gotten over this little road bump in our relationship and were able to move forward. Although, Edward is an ass a lot of the time, so I am sure there will be more arguments and disagreements in our future. That, I can count on.

I thought about it, and realized that the activities of the festival wouldn't be as enjoyable without Edward by my side. I realized that a lot of times, things were more enjoyable with him. I decided to soak in the hot tub for a bit and then make my way home.

I stripped off my clothing and eased my way into the bubbling water. Lying back, I closed my eyes and began to think.

Edward and I had come so far in our lives. Just a month ago, If someone would have told me that I would be in a relationship with Edward Cullen I would have laughed in their face. I am not going to lie. He can be a cocky asshole, but he can also be sweet, and loving, and passionate. I think that is what makes us work. We don't give each other bull shit lines. We tell each other how it is.

I began to think about our morning in bed. Edward had been so loving and gentle. I slid my hand beneath the water and touched myself. I made slow circles around my clit, imagining it was Edward's tongue. I inserted two fingers slowly inside imagining it was Edward thrusting inside me. I moved my hand faster and faster. I moved my other hand to my breast, pinching my nipple, imagining it was Edward doing the same. My breathing became heavy and finally I felt my muscles clinch around my fingers as my orgasm overtook me.

After I finally got my breathing under control, I got dressed and checked out of the bed and breakfast. I loaded my luggage into my car and set out on the trip home.

I stopped at a different gas station than before. I really didn't need another run-in with the love sick teenage boy. I picked up a few snacks and filled up my car. Plugging in my iPod, I set it to my classical play list and got back on the road. My mind began to roam again.

Edward and I had always had a crazy relationship. We fought and argued, but never lost touch. Usually people that did that as much as we did would have just said fuck it and each other alone. But not us. We maintained contact all through the years. We fought with so much passion when we were together, that Alice often said that it would transfer wonderfully into the bedroom. And that it did.

When we were together Saturday night, it was so passionate and raw. We were filled with so much lust for each other. But this morning was a totally different thing. We went slow, but yet it was still full of passion. He was gentle, and caring, and loving. I don't know if Edward loves me, but it sure felt that way through his actions this morning. I am sure that I am in love with him.

_Wait.....what?_

Was I in love with Edward? We hadn't been together for long at all, but we had known each other practically our whole lives. We could be great together, I knew that much. I cared for him. I....I....I think I just might love Edward Cullen.

My thoughts were interrupted as I pulled into a small town. There must have been some kind of accident because traffic was backed up a few cars.

After waiting for a few minutes, I decided to get up and walk toward the scene, hoping to find out from the cops exactly how long of a wait we were looking at. I made my way closer to the scene and was able to get a better look.

There was lots of debris lying in the road. An eighteen wheeler was sitting crossways in the road and looked as if it had rammed into some type of vehicle.

I walked and got a little closer.

It was a silver car.

A silver Volvo.

A silver Volvo with a distinctive license plate.

_MusicLvr_

Edward's car.

I was running now. An officer held me back but not before I could see the paramedics drape a white sheet over a body that had been pulled from the vehicle.

_Oh God no! God, no! Please tell me no!_

I dropped to my knees in the middle of this small town and screamed for what I had lost.

**A/N: I know this one is a little bit shorter, but you can see why it was so hard to write. **

**As I said before, I am currently working on another story along with this one. It should be posted soon. It is completely different from anything I have ever written. It will be full of heartfail and angst. I can't wait. LOL **

**So, leave me some love and let me know how you liked this chapter. I am already working on the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: I just want to say that I was blown away by the reviews I got for the last chapter. Yes, most of them were in all caps and were basically yelling at me. LOL. Just trust me peeps. I believe in HEA, and believe me, that H does not stand for Heavenly. LOL Today.....I bring to you a special POV.........Edward's.**

I hopped in my Volvo after loading my luggage and set out on my way home. I hated leaving Bella here alone but I wanted to get back and set up some things for her. I wanted to give her a romantic evening at home with candles, wine, you know, the works._ When did become such a fucking douche?_

I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I was in love with her. She was funny, caring, brilliant, and sexy. I don't know how long I have been in love with her. It just kind of hit me this morning after our passionate love making. I had fucked lots of girls but I have never made love with someone. It was like we were one as we joined our bodies together. It was amazing. Don't get me wrong, fucking Bella the night before was damn good too. But something happened this morning. Something I can't even put into words.

After driving a while, I pulled into a small town and saw a florist shop. I decided to pick up some flowers to give Bella as soon as she got home tonight. The small town seemed to be quite busy this afternoon, so I had to park a little bit away from the shop. I locked up the car and made my way down the street.

I stepped inside the small shop, I was hit with a wonderful mixture of floral smells. I looked around a bit trying to figure out exactly what I wanted. I hated the fact that I had somehow grown into a fucking douche over night, but what the hell. It was for Bella, and who was I to deny her anything. _See, fucking douche._

"Can I help you?" a voice said from behind me.

"Yes 'mam, you sure can," I said to her. She was an older woman. Maybe in her sixties. She probably owned this shop.

The woman looked me up and down. I was beginning to get a little creeped out. Then she got this twinkle in her eye. I knew that look. I had seen it on Alice's face many times.

"Well lets see. I am betting you need some flowers for a young lady in your life. I am thinking that you, young man, have just realized that you love her."

I stared at her and I am sure that my jaw hit the floor.

"How did you know that?" I asked her, still shocked.

"Well, son. It is written all over your face. You have the look of young love. New love." I nodded my head, smiling sheepishly as she continued. "Now tell me about this lady in your life."

"The woman, Bella, is wonderful. She is caring and funny. She is hard headed when she wants to be, but that is one of the things that I love about her. She tells me like it is and puts me in my place when I get too cocky. She is smart and sexy. We have known each other practically our whole lives."

The woman smiled as I spoke. When I was done, she said that she had the perfect thing. I watched as she moved about the small shop picking up flowers from different bunches. She organized them into a beautiful bouquet and inserted the handwritten card I had done.

I laid the bouquet down and went to pull out my wallet to pay. But my back pocket was empty. Shit. I must have left my wallet in the car.

"I think I left my wallet in my car. Let me just go get it and I will be right back." She nodded her head, smiling, and I went out the front door. The streets were still quite busy for a small town.

As I made my way a little bit closer to my car, I saw some guy opening the door to it and getting inside. I set off running.

"Hey! Hey! Stop! Son of a bitch! Somebody stop him! He's stealing my car!" I screamed but no one was outside on the streets. Evidently everyone was inside the shops. _Stupid, mother fucking, small town assholes._

I jogged up right in time to see the asshole pull off in my car. _Damn it all to fucking hell. How am I going to get home now._

I saw the car pulling up to a red light, but he wasn't slowing up one bit. There was an eighteen wheeler approaching the intersection quickly. This guy wasn't stopping. Suddenly, there was a loud crash as the truck rammed into the side of my car, pushing it down the street. I cringed. _God I loved that car. And yes, I do feel a little bad for the asshole that took off in it._

People had come out of the shops now and I heard one person on the phone with the police. I made my way back to the florist. This was just turning out to be the day from hell.

I apologized to the woman and told her that I wouldn't be able to buy the bouquet she had made specifically for Bella. She told me it was on the house. I thanked her and told her about the guy stealing my car and the accident following. She was shocked and told me about a little diner on the corner that I could go and get something to eat at until I was able to catch a ride home.

I walked down the street and went inside the diner. It was rather rustic looking and looked as if it had seen better days. I sat at the bar and pulled what little bit of cash I had in my pocket out. I had just enough for a cup of coffee and a slice of pie. The waitress brought me my coffee and apple pie and I smiled and thanked her.

I moved to the table by the window so I could keep an eye on the police and firemen working the scene of the accident. They told me that they would want to talk to me once everything was cleaned up. I imagined it would take a while. There was quite a bit of wreckage.

Cars were backed up for about a block now. The accident was covering the entire intersection. The police were pulling the guy from my car now. Evidently he had perished in the accident.

Something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. It was a young woman running down the street. I stood up to get a closer look at the person. It was Bella.

I got up and ran out of the diner and into the street. Bella had fallen to the ground screaming.

_What the hell? What the fuck? Has she lost her mind?_

"Jesus Christ, Bella. What is wrong? " I held her to me but she just thrashed around still screaming and sobbing.

"Bella, baby, what the fuck is the matter?" She looked up now and was staring at the scene of the accident. I let my gaze follow to where hers was centered.

She was looking at them cover up the body. It was bloody and mangled beyond all recognition. You could still tell what kind of car it was though. Hell, you could even still decipher the license plate. And then it hit me.

_Jesus Fucking Christ. She thinks it is me. She thinks I was the one in the accident._

"Bella, baby, I need you to look at me."

_Shit. She isn't looking at me. She is going to go into fucking shock. _

I grab her face and turn her gaze to me. I lock eyes with her. They are swollen and bloodshot, but she has never looked more beautiful.

"Baby. Look at me. I am here. I am fine. It's me. I am okay."

She continues looking into my eyes and suddenly hers close and her body falls limp in my arms.

**A/N: Did you all really think that I would kill Edward off? That is just crazy. I would never do that to you guys. So, why don't you all surprise me again, and click that review button. Let me know that you are no longer pissed at me. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

I opened my eyes, squinting them together due to the harshness of the light. I had no clue where I was but it smelled wonderful. I looked beside me and there were flowers everywhere.

_Am I in Heaven? Did I die? What happened?_

I sat up on the couch that I was lying on and heard footsteps approaching me. Edward walked toward me. He looked worried.

_Why does he look worried? Wait a minute. Where am I? Come on Bella, think. What is the last thing you remember? I remember taking a bath this morning in that wonderful tub at the bed and breakfast. And then I remember getting on the road to come home. I remember coming up on an accident. _

_Oh God. _

_Edward's car._

_The men covering up his body with the white sheet._

_But Edward is here._

_Oh God, I am in Heaven. I did die._

I began to hit my forehead with the palm of my head and repeated "Crap. Crap. Crap." Edward sat down beside me on the couch and rubbed my back soothingly.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked me sweetly. _Yeah, I must be in Heaven because Edward Cullen doesn't do sweet._

"God this sucks. I can't believe it. This is going to kill Rose and Alice. I never got to go to Paris. I never got to write a book. I will never be a mom." I had now thrown my head back on the back of the couch and closed my eyes.

I felt Edward shift next to me and I pulled my head up and opened my eyes. He was staring at me intently still looking worried as hell.

"Bella, what the fuck are you talking about?" he said running his hands through his hair.

"Edward," I whispered to him, looking around me, "you can't say fuck in Heaven. It's just not right."

He looked at me, squinting his eyes. He looked confused.

"Bella, what the fuck are you talking about? Do I need to take you to the hospital? I don't think you hit your head but evidently something is wrong with that damn brain of yours."

He stood up now and was pacing back and forth in front of me. He was constantly looking back at me and shaking his head.

"What are you talking about Edward? Why would you take me to the hospital? I am dead aren't I? I mean, you are here, and I clearly know that you are dead after that horrible accident." He came over and sat down beside me, pulling one of my hands to his lap to hold.

"I saw them pull the sheet over your body Edward. I saw your car. There is no way you could have survived that."

I had begun to cry now. He took the thumb of the hand that I wasn't holding on to and wiped the tears from underneath my eyes.

"Baby, I know what you saw. It wasn't me in the car. Some fucker stole it while I was inside one of the shops here and took off with it. Karma caught up with his ass and you saw the results."

"So, you aren't dead? I'm not dead?" He shook his head and I launched myself at him kissing him passionately. I believe I might have sexed him up right there on that couch if I hadn't heard someone clear there throat from the other side of the room.

Edward pulled away and turned to the person smiling.

"Bella, I would like you to meet Sue. Sue owns this flower shop and this is where I was when the guy stole my car. I was buying this for you." He handed me a beautiful bouquet of all sorts of flowers. Sue smiled at me and bowed her head.

"When Sue saw you pass out in the middle of the street in my arms, she invited me to bring you inside her shop until you came to."

"Well, thank you so much" I told her, standing up to shake her hand.

"Nonsense," she said, interrupting me, "I saw how much this young man cared about you the moment he stepped in this shop earlier today. Now to be able to see the two of you together like this, so in love, is all the thanks I need."

Both Edward and I hugged Sue and thanked her again for her hospitality. We walked over to my car, which Edward had moved to the front of Sue's shop while I was out, and started our way back home.

~%*%~

I woke up some time later being lowered down onto a bed. I opened my eyes, squinting a bit, and looked around. I was in my bedroom. I don't even remember any of the drive home. I must have been completely exhausted from the events from earlier.

I looked over to Edward and he smiled down at me. He bent down and pressed a sweet kiss to my lips.

"You get some rest tonight, baby. I will see you first thing in the morning."

Wait. What. He's leaving? I couldn't let him leave. Not after what happened earlier. I didn't want him out of my sight. But I definitely didn't want to appear too clingy.

"But how will you get home?" I was trying to form a plan in my head to get him to stay here with me tonight. I don't think I could handle it if he left.

"I can just call a cab. It should only take a few minutes for them to get here." He sat down on the bed beside me and held my hand in his lap.

"That is just a waste of money. Because then you would have to call a cab or something to get to work in the morning." I was desperate. I didn't want him to see how vulnerable I was right now though.

"I can just get Emmett or Alice to drive me in. It is no problem."

"No," I practically yelled at him, "I mean, that is even crazier. Why don't you just stay here with me and we can just drive in together in the morning? I mean, that is what makes the most sense right? We are both going to the same place so why not just carpool. You know, save the environment and all."

_Crap. Hopefully that sounded convincing. _

"Well, okay. If you really don't mind. I guess, that does make a little more sense." He pulled my hand up to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"Of course I don't mind. Now I am going to go change into some pajamas in the bathroom. You go ahead and change into something and I will be right back." I stood up beside the bed, gave him a quick kiss and made my way into the bathroom.

I shut the door behind me and slid down to the floor. I hugged my knees to my chest and began to cry. I was so close to losing the only thing that mattered to me right now. I was so close to losing Edward and that scared me to death. I don't know what I would do if I lost him. And that fact scared me too.

I stood after a few minutes and looked at myself in the mirror. My face was blotchy and my eyes were red. I splashed some water on my face hoping that Edward wouldn't be able to tell that I had been crying.

I walked out of the bathroom and Edward was already lying in bed. He pulled the comforter down, welcoming me inside. I laid down beside him and he pulled me into him. I placed my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly to him.

"Sweet dreams, baby," he said, and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

~%*%~

I don't know how long I had been asleep but I don't think it was long at all. I woke up crying while Edward shook me and screamed at me to wake up.

He pulled me into his chest and I continued to sob. I just had the most horrific dream. Edward was gone.

I embraced him as he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Edward," I said, still sobbing, "please don't ever leave me. I don't think I could handle it if you ever left me. I can't lose you. I love you. Please don't leave me. Please."

**A/N: We are winding down here now peeps. I am thinking one more chapter and then a short epilogue. So, leave me some love. **

**Okay guys. I have some stories to recommend that you read.....right now. Seriously. These stories are pwning me right now.**

**The Screamers by KiyaRaven : She writes an awesome Bella and Edward in this story. And get this: there is even a little Rob thrown into the mix. There is a little humor (okay, a lot of humor) some angst, some smexin. Just read it. You will love it.**

**Making The Cut by ShearEnvy : Copward. Need I say more. **

**A Rough Start by ItzMegan73 : Edward is a suddenly thrust into fatherhood. Bella's is his sons teacher. It's sooooo good. Trust me.**

**Illegal Contact by GreenEyedGirl17 Coachward. Yeah......sexy. **

**And, if you are looking for something supernatural like this Halloween season, check out She Speaks Fear and Truth by ericastwilight. It is something like the show Ghost Whisperer and let me tell you, it is awesome so far. **

**So, there you go. Check out these awesome stories while you are waiting on mine to update!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

The moment the words left my mouth, I felt Edward's arms tense around me. I knew that I loved him, but it was probably entirely too early to tell him that. I likely scared him off now. He is going to leave me now. He has realized how clingy I have turned out to be and he doesn't want to deal with that.

He pulled me away from him and I looked up at him. He place his hands on the side of my face and looked into my eyes.

"What did you just say?" I decided to just go with the truth.

"I said I don't think I could handle it if I ever lost you." He shook his head at me.

"No, after that."

"Please don't leave me?" I said in more of a question than a statement. He shook his head slightly and smiled.

"Before that."

_Crap_. I should have known I would never get away with it. He had heard me. Edward Cullen and his vampire like hearing.

"I Love you," I said quietly, looking down away from his gaze. He pulled my face back up to look into his eyes again.

"Say it again." He was smiling widely at me, his face full of hope. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe it wasn't too early. Maybe he could deal with it. Maybe he would grow to love me as well.

"I love you," I said smiling this time. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. He pulled away, looked into my eyes, and kissed me again. He placed kiss after kiss on my lips, each one as gentle as the first. This went on for a minute or so, until he finally pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, smiling the entire time.

"God, Bella, to hear you say that. I just, I don't even know what to say. I love you too, baby. I love you so much." He leaned forward to kiss me again but I stopped him. He looked at me and cocked his head a little to the side, raising an eyebrow questioningly at me.

" I know I love you Edward. I don't want you to tell me you love me just because I said it. It isn't some kind of competition or race. I want you to tell me because that is how you feel."

"Bella, I am telling you that because it is how I feel. I was planning on telling you tonight anyway. I was planning this big thing at home. That is why I left early this weekend. I was planning to cook you dinner and invite you over. You know, the whole romance thing. I stopped at that little shop to buy you those flowers and that is when the fuckery of today all began."

He now placed his hands back on the side of my face and spoke again.

"So don't you ever think that I don't love you. I would never say those words to anyone when I didn't mean it. As a matter of fact, I have never said those words to anyone, outside of family."

"You love me?" I couldn't believe it. I was thinking that I would scare Edward away with my confession when all along, he was planning to do the same thing.

"Yes, baby, I love you so much. I just hate that it took us this long to realize it."

"Doesn't matter. We are together now. We love each other."

Edward pulled me to him and kissed me gently, yet so full of passion. Our lips moved together in rhythm, caressing and gliding along each other. His tongue caressed my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth slightly, and he continued to kiss me passionately.

Edward's hands moved from my face and went to the bottom of the shirt I was wearing. He pulled it up and only broke our kiss to remove the garment from my body. His hand made quick work of removing my bra and tossed it over his shoulder to the floor.

My hands now roamed to the bottom of Edward's shirt and lifted it, exposing his muscular abdomen. Breaking our kiss again, for only a second, I pulled the shirt from his body. He gently coaxed me up and laid me down in the center of my bed. He placed gentle, open mouth kisses all along jaw line and moved to my ear. He gently nibbled on my ear and then pulled away and blew gently on the now wet area. Shivers moved up and down my body as my skin broke out in goose bumps.

He continued to place wet, open mouth kisses along the column of my neck, only pulling away to gently blow on the wet area he was leaving behind. His mouth moved down to my chest. His tongue circled one of my nipples and I moaned and arched my back off the bed. He gently blew on it and I fisted my hands into the sheets of the bed.

He took my nipple fully into his mouth and sucked. His unoccupied hand moved to my other breast and gently massaged it, causing my moaning to increase. He switched his positions and now acclimated my other breast with his loving mouth. Instead of massaging the other breast, his hand moved down and began to rub gently along my stomach, causing my skin, to one again break out in goose bumps.

He broke away from my chest and began placing kisses down my stomach. His hands moved to the button of my pants and undid them, sliding them, along with my panties, down me legs. He placed kissing along my legs as the skin slowly became exposed. When they were removed, he tossed them behind him and kissed his way back up my body, until he reached my ear.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear. He moved his hand to my aching center and I sighed at the contact. His long fingers rub my entrance and he moves to my ear once again.

"You are so wet for me baby. God, I love being with you like this. Your body, laid out before me, ready for me to feast upon. Begging me to consume you. Aching for me to fill you."

His fingers entered my body and I gasped at the feeling. He pulled them back out slowly before pushing them into me again.

"Your pussy throbbing around me. Pulsating each time I enter you. Gripping my cock tightly as you orgasm around me."

"Oh, God, Edward. I love you so much. Please..." I break off and can't continue speaking any longer. He is continuing to alternate from rubbing my clit to pushing his fingers deep inside me.

"Please what, baby? Tell me what you want. Tell me what you need?" He kissed and sucked all along my neck as he continued his ministrations with his hand.

"You Edward. I need you. Make love to me. Please."

He pulls his hand from me and places himself at my entrance. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him to me as he enters me fully. We both moan at the sensation of our bodies joining together again.

"Baby, you feel so good. I love you. It's like your body was made just for me. Only me. Tell me you feel the same way. Tell me it's only me."

He pulled out almost completely, only to thrust back into me, his body filling me completely every time.

"Yes Edward. You. Only you. I love you."

Our bodies had now picked up a rhythm and the only sounds in the room were our heavy breathing and moans of ecstasy as we both raced toward our oncoming climaxes. My stomach began to tingle as I felt the beginnings of the orgasm my body craved.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned," I am so close. Right there, yes, yes, yes." He now shifted to where he was hitting the spot inside me with each thrust.

"Bella, god baby, I need you to come for me. Come with me." He thrust into me deeply again, and with that, my body fell over the edge and my orgasm rushed through me. Edward followed me into climax, moaning my name as he slowed his thrusts as he came down from his euphoria.

He removed himself from me and laid down on his back beside me. He pulled me to him and I rested my head on his chest. I lazily ran my fingers along his naked chest while he rubbed my back.

"I love you," I told him, placing a kiss on his chest.

"I love you too, baby," he said and placed a kiss on my forehead. We continued to lay there in the quiet.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you wanna talk about your dream? I mean, you scared the shit out of me. I hated having to scream at you like that, but I couldn't get you to wake up."

"It's okay. The dream just really freaked me out. It fucked with my head really bad. I still can't shake the feeling."

"What happened?" He asked me, rubbing his hand up and down my naked back.

"We were back in that little town. Back at the scene of the accident. Only, it was you this time. You died. You were gone. You left me all alone." I began to cry again. Edward must have known it because he sat up slowly and pulled me to him again, hugging me tightly.

"I am so sorry you had to see that today. But I am here. I am not leaving. As long as you will have me."

"Forever," I whispered.

"Forever," he said, and bent down to kiss me.

I meant what I had said. Forever. I want forever with Edward. We will have forever.

**A/N: Okay guys. This was the last chapter. All we have left now is the epilogue. And don't forget to add me on author's alert. I already have a new story in the works.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Okay, here it is guys. The epilogue.**

**Three Years Later**

It had been a wonderful three years. Alice and Jasper had a huge, elegant wedding last year. And not to be outdone, Rose and Emmett were also married. But they decided to go the easier route. They flew out to Vegas on a whim and were married by Elvis. I was surprised by this. Rose didn't seem like the type to elope. But she assured me that she didn't care who married them, as long as it was Emmett that was standing at the end of the aisle.

Edward and I were still going strong. We had moved in together not long after that weekend trip. Everyone thought we were crazy for doing it so early, but we had known each other practically our whole lives so it just seemed right. Yes, we had our ups and downs, as all relationships do, but we overcame them, together.

Everyone thought last year at Christmas that Edward would propose. I had even gotten my hopes up. But no, he didn't. And then, once again, on Valentine's Day, Alice assured me that it would happen. But again, he didn't. I will admit it. I was a little disappointed. But I was still happy just being with him. And then, we took a special trip one weekend to this wonderful resort. We came back to the room after dinner and there were rose petals everywhere and I thought for sure that it was going to happen. But no, Edward was just being sweet. No diamond. No proposal. I actually cried myself to sleep that night. I would never tell Edward that though. He would think that I wasn't happy just being with him. And I truly was just happy being with him. And that is why I completely removed marriage from my mind. I was perfectly content with "dating" Edward Cullen for the rest of my life. Alice is a different story though. I have had to practically beg her not to say anything to Edward.

But I have plans for tonight. No, I am not proposing, but I do have something planned. All of our friends are coming over for a dinner party. That is why I am now slaving over the stove cooking a feast for them. I decided on Chinese food. Yeah, I could have just ordered take-out, but I wanted it special.

There as a knock at the door and I looked at the clock. My friends are nothing if not punctual.

"Baby," I called out to Edward, "could you get the door for me." He walked through our kitchen stopping to give me a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Sure thing, Sweetness."

"God, It smells so good in here, Bells." Gotta love Emmett. The man knows his food. He came up and gave me a quick kiss on the top of my head. I turned around to see Rose, as well as Jasper and Alice had arrived as well.

"Go ahead and take a seat you guys. I will just plate everything up and bring it out." I began to pull some serving dishes out of the cabinets as everyone made their way to the dining room.

"You need some help, babe?" Edward asked me before walking out into the other room.

"No, thanks though. Just make sure everyone has something to drink and I will be right out." He nodded his head and walked out.

I gathered one of the dishes and walked into the dining room and placed it on the table. Emmett immediately dug in and I laughed and shook my head and walked back out to get the rest of the food.

After placing all the food in the middle of the table, we all settled down to eat.

~*&*~

After eating and some conversation, I stood up and cleared my throat.

"Okay everyone, I have to go and get dessert. And no it isn't come cake or brownies or anything. It is the typical Chinese dessert." I walked out into the kitchen and grabbed the dish with the cookies on them.

I walked back out and held the dish out in front of all my friends and had them choose one. When I got to Edward, there was purposely only one cookie left. And if I knew my Edward, I knew how he would react.

"Oh look Swan," he said smirking, "looks like I got the last one." Yep, typical Cullen fashion. Just as I had suspected. Over the past three years, Edward had never relented to pulling that crap. But I loved him for it. Especially now.

I looked at him and frowned. He smiled saying, "But I can share with you baby." I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips and said thank you.

"Okay, here is the plan. I want everyone to go around and read your fortune out loud. Let's start with Rose. She looked at me and smiled, and broke open her cookie.

"Love is giving someone your undivided attention. Emmett you're next." Emmett grinned and broke open his cookie.

"A person soon knows how little he knows when a child beings to ask questions." Emmett just sat there and scratched his head. We all laughed at him and he just shrugged.

"Jasper," I said, "why don't you go next." He nodded his head and broke into his cookie.

"Blessed indeed is the man who hears many gentle voices call him father." He looked at me and winked. _Crap. Jasper Whitlock is too damn perceptive for his own good. _Alice had caught on to this exchange but was still a little confused.

"Alice," I said, silently begging her not to question it," why don't you go next?" She smiled back at me and opened her cookie.

"The most important thing a father can do for his children, is to love their mother." Alice looked up now, shock evident on her face. I smiled at her but she remained silent, thank God.

I walked over to Edward and stood next to him. He looked up at me and I nodded for him to go ahead.

"Making the decision to have a child is momentous. It is to decide forever to have your heart go walking around outside your body." Edward looked totally confused. And that is not what I wanted.

"What the hell kind of fortune cookies are these? I think we got cheated." Emmett said. Rose took her hand and smacked him across the back of his head.

"Dammit Rose! That fucking hurt." She just shushed him and everyone turned to look at me.

"I had them specially ordered Emmett. It was a place online where you could do your own fortunes. I chose these." Emmett raised an eyebrow at me. Edward looked up at me and I could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

"Bells, you seriously need to do better research for this shit. These fortunes are all about love and..."

I didn't hear the rest of Emmett's sentence because Edward had stood up and walked across the room to where I had moved. He place his hands on both sides of my face and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you serious? Really? You aren't fucking joking with me are you Swan?" he asked me smirking.

I just shook my head. A huge smile plastered across his face and he swung me up and twirled me around, all the while kissing me repeatedly all over my face.

I just laughed as was everyone else in the room did. Except Emmett, I think he was still lost.

Edward quickly placed me back down on my feet and bent down in front of me placing his hands on my stomach.

"Oh shit, I didn't even think. I didn't hurt you did I? I didn't hurt the baby did I?'

"No Edward," I said, laughing, "you didn't hurt the baby. He or she is quite alright in there. I am fine."

He stood up and hugged me to him tightly and placed his lips at my ear and whispered to me the words I had been aching to hear, yet had decided would never happen.

"Marry me Bella."

I pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. I am sure that I looked shocked because I was.

"Edward, I didn't tell you I was pregnant just to get you to marry me. I am not like that. Really, I am just content in being with you forever, whether we have a legal binding agreement or not."

He shook his head at me.

"Bella, I was planning on asking you tonight anyway. You kind of stole my thunder. For once, Swan got the upper hand," he said chuckling.

"Really Edward? You were planning on asking me tonight?" I said, hope evident in my voice.

"Yes, baby. I had it all planned out. I was going to ask you right here in front of our friends so you couldn't possible deny me."

I playfully slapped him on his shoulder and he pulled me to him again.

"So, Swan, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

I nodded my head and he spun me around again and sat me back down. We announced to our friends our big news and they all congratulated us on both big events.

Once they had all left, Edward and I went and relaxed on the couch. I had my feet propped up on the coffee table and Edward had his head in my lap. He was rubbing my, so far, non existent baby bump. Every so often, he would place a gentle kiss on it.

"You know what Mrs. Soon-to-Be Cullen? I am so happy. You have made me the happiest man alive tonight. First you tell me I am going to be a father and then you agree to be my wife. I so fucking lucky."

"No Edward, I think I am the lucky one." He just shook his head.

"Okay lets just agree that we are both lucky to have each other. And if you react like this when I tell you that you are going to be a father, this will definitely not be the last one." He laughed and kissed me and mumbled against my lips.

"Nope. This little guy is definitely not going to be the last one."

**A/N: So, there it is guys. Thanks for hanging with me. I have truly enjoyed writing this story. Don't forget to put me on Author Alert. I already have another story planned and will be posting soon.**


End file.
